the_national_dexfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dex! Podcast 1: Introductions All Around!
The Dex! Podcast #1: Introductions All Around! is the first episode of The Dex Podcast series. It's hosted by Alex, Pokekellz, and Jimmy. It covers the news, some introductions, and requests for the Community Segment. iTunes description: "Welcome to the first ever episode of The Dex Podcast! Patreon Subscribers get episodes a month early, so that means they'll be able to enjoy such perks as sending fan mail, asking questions, and making suggestions! Also, just enjoy the podcast! I've always wanted to do one, and this Patreon was just the excuse I needed! Usually Kellz, Jimmy and I (Alex) will tackle a top 5 list about Pokemon, discuss recent Pokemon news, and interact with you, our fan community! This week, we just sort of introduce ourselves and what each of our personal relationships with Pokemon is!" Music ''--Music Project: Help Identify Songs!--'' * Intro: remix of the "Opening Movie" * Background: remix of the "Pallet Town Theme". * Outro: --- The News * An announcement was made from the Nintendo Twitter that Pokemon Bank has returned to Japan, Korea, and some other Asian countries. Additionally, the Nintendo Twitter said that more information about Pokemon Bank in other regions will be coming later this month. Alex, Kellz, and Jimmy state the fact that the Twitter announcement was very vague, and that Pokemon Bank could possibly arrive in other regions as soon as that night. They also encourage that listeners follow the Nintendo and Pokemon Twitter accounts. Jimmy and Kellz then discusses how the release of Pokemon Bank in Japan has affected Wondertrade, making more Pokemon available than just the ones found in X & Y. Who's Who Because this is the first episode of the DexCast, Alex, Jimmy, and Kellz decide to replace the Top 5 Segment with a special segment where they each explain who they are and what sort of Pokemon-related things they do. Kellz Kellz hosts The Dex Trivia and Battle Strategy series along with Alex. She and Alex met and became friends through an improv group called Comedy Sports. Her first experience with Pokemon was through the Trading Card Game which a friend of hers showed to her. Later she got her first console, a GameBoy, and played her first Pokemon game, Pokemon Red. Since then she's been really into Pokemon and is interested in the collecting side of it as well. Jimmy Jimmy was home schooled as a kid, so he had a lot of time to play video games and watch the Pokemon anime, which he started from day one. His first Pokemon game was Pokemon Yellow, and he later got both Gold, Silver, and the guide book as a Christmas present, which he claims helped develop his love for Scizor. He grew away from Pokemon during Gen 4 but his interest was renewed into when he was introduced to The Dex through an internship with The Completionist. He works as a host and editor at The National Dex. Alex Alex learned about Pokemon through his Japanese friends as a child before the game was released in the west. His first Pokemon game was Pokemon Red, which he played when he first got his GameBoy Color. His first memory of playing the game was being confused about why he couldn't catch Pokemon initially. He hasn't stopped playing since Gen 1; each time a new Gen was released he and a group of four or five friends would play Pokemon during class. He goes on to talk about how one time he brought his Gamecube to school and was able to get away with playing Pokemon Colosseum during class for about 3 weeks. He almost failed College playing 1,000 hours of Gen 4. He hosts The Dex with Kellz. The Community Question Since this is the first episode of the Podcast and no fanmail has been sent yet, Alex, Jimmy and Kellz use this segment to ask listeners to send suggestions for a Podcast names, music recommendations, and suggestions for community questions. Alex also mentions that he also hopes to have other Pokemon YouTubers appear as guests on the show. Absences * Modern Intro * Hashtags * Top 5 * Fanswers * Buffers These were mostly because a definitive DexCast structure wasn't established until later episodes. Trivia * Jimmy was Wondertrading throughout the podcast. He mentions that he got a Vulpix and a Smoochum. * Alex mentions that he wants to have a little "commercial break" segment between the Top 5 and Community segments as a little shout-out to other content creators that he likes. So far, this idea not been implemented. Category:The Dex! Podcast Episodes